Soviet Ukraine
by |image_map = |formationdate = 08/19/2009 |alliance = Tetris |allianceflag = Tetriswar.jpg |team = Green |languages = Ukrainian |demonym = Ukrainian |government = Totalitarian State |ruler = Darth Pollard |image_ruler = |religion = Sikhism |currency = Rupee |yourrank = 12,594 |infra = 2,280.00 |tech = 50.80 |litrate = 20.00 |taxrate = 22 |landarea = 694.900 |nationalstrength = 7,690.095 |totalpop = 23,607 |civilians = 18,200 |soldiers = 5,407 |income = $146.70 |natlresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Soviet Ukraine is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 118 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Soviet Ukraine work diligently to produce Fish and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Soviet Ukraine has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soviet Ukraine allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Soviet Ukraine detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Soviet Ukraine has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Soviet Ukraine will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Joining Cyber Nations Darth Pollard was invited to join Cyber Nations by one of his friends in school, King Troy VIII. At the time of joining, Darth Pollard had four friends who were also playing Cyber Nations who were members of The Legion, The NAAC and NPO. As King Troy VIII had been the person to invite Pollard to play CN, he decided to join him in The NAAC. Darth Pollard was immediately placed in 2nd Divison ,4th Regiment, Ice Dogs Company. He passed the academy exam with flying colours and decided he would best serve the NAAC as a diplomat to other alliances. NAAC Diplomat At the time, King Troy VIII was serving as a Lt. MoFA for the NAAC and so Darth Pollard decided to serve under him as a diplomat on behalf of the NAAC. He was given a list of alliances to choose from that he could be a diplomat to. He chose ICMS because he liked the look of their flag and it was near to the top of the list. He hit it off immediately with most of ICMS's leadership, especially their leader, Weirdriew. He also became a diplomat to World Task Force and Socialist Workers Front. He chose SWF because another of his friends had recently joined them. At the time however, Darth was still getting to grips with the workings of the Cyberverse. He quickly found himself out of touch with goings on inside the NAAC and felt closer to ICMS as they were small. Great War Three Although no formal treaty was ever signed between NAAC and ICMS, good relations between the two alliances meant that when Great War 3 broke out, ICMS joined at the request of NAAC. Darth Pollard takes at least some credit for this. Darth Pollard anarchied 5 nations during great war and, with the help of other Ice Dog company members, ZI'd a couple of VE members. Ultimately, NAAC disbanded as a result of Great War 3 and Darth Pollard was faced with the decision to follow King Troy VIII to Atlantis or join ICMS. He eventually opted to join ICMS. ICMS Darth Pollard joined ICMS and immediately offered to fill the vacant position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. He served up until ICMS opted to merge into CMEA. Darth Pollard registered on the CMEA forums but ultimately decided not to join as he felt uninformed of the Merger despite being the MoFA. Darth Pollard then joined a 10 man alliance called Nations of Freedom Fighters (NOFF). He was granted the position of the third triumvir due to the lack of activity within the alliance. Due to RL issues (exams) Darth Pollard became increasingly inactive before he forgot all about cybernations and his nation was deleted. Reroll Darth Pollard Rerolled early in 2008 and was active for a total of 20 days, during which time he became the MoIA for United Earth Defense. He got bored with CN as the alliance he was in was inactive and wasn't politically active at all. The alliance had 5 government members but only the leader was active (his name escapes me at this time). ReReRoll Darth Pollard finished in August 2009 and decided to Reroll on Cyber Nations to pass the time between school finishing and going to university. He received recruitment messages immediately from a number of alliances, but due to his liking of the video game of the same name, decided to join Tetris. He immediately liked the alliance and became more active than in any other alliance he had been in. He became interested in the Foreign Department. He ran for the positions of Programmer of Foreign Matters (seriously) and Administrative Assistant of Finances (jokingly). He withdrew from the PoFM race but eventually only lost to Logan by 1 vote. Logan subsequently selected Pollard as his Deputy. Tetris Programmer Shortly after the election, USMC123 announced his decision to step down as The Game Developer of Tetris. Logan was appointed as Game Developer of Tetris and Darth Pollard was promoted to Programmer of Foreign Matters, the position he currently holds.